Electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Electrophoretic displays have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have, to date, prevented their widespread usage.
The recent invention of encapsulated electrophoretic displays solves many of these problems and offers additional advantages compared to liquid crystal displays. Some added advantages are the ability to print or coat the display material on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. Particle clustering and settling problems are reduced and service-life is increased.
The purpose of this disclosure is to describe electrophoretic elements and displays, especially encapsulated electrophoretic elements and displays, and classes of materials, as well as some specific materials, which are useful in their construction.